


Boys in hoodies and love

by pygmy_puffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Hoodies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Harry and Draco staying warm for the holidays





	Boys in hoodies and love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nifflers_n_nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dear niffler-n-nargles, I hope you like my gift even though it’s super rated G hihi - snortinglaughter on tumblr helped me figure out what things you might like ˆˆ She recommended me the hands in each other's hoodie pockets and forehead kisses. Happy holidays <3 hope you have a nice day today!


End file.
